Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10)
Story Caesar’s ship is flying through the sky. Rex: Okay, Caesar, what is going on? Caesar: Okay, before the nanite incident, I tried to create something that could control the nanites. The final result was Alpha, the creature you just saw. John: Does it work? Caesar: Yes, it could control the nanites, but it burned through them at an incredible rate. Looking for a stable body, it tried and succeeded to possess a human. After that, it was deemed too dangerous to keep. (Caesar pulls out his blaster.) John: That looks like a Null Void Projector. Caesar: I created it to seal Alpha in an empty dimension. It worked. John: Almost. The Null Void is a dimension created to hold the most dangerous aliens in the galaxy. Rex: What!? Caesar: Interesting. It must’ve built the robot suit it used before from technology there, and used it to open a wormhole to get back here. Rex: That’s great and all. But why keep it away from me? Caesar: It absorbs nanites. If it got a hold of your Omega, then it could create a sustaining body, becoming more of a threat. John: Omega? (Then, the hull of the ship is torn open. Alpha was on the outside, reaching in.) Rex: Caesar? Now’s a good time to use that blaster. (Turns, and sees Caesar entering an escape pod, which flies off.) Caesar! A moment later, the ship explodes. Alpha flies off, while Cannonbolt goes crashing into the ground. Cannonbolt opens up, letting Rex out. Rex: Ugh! Man! It smells horrible in there! And what was Caesar doing, abandoning us like that? (Cannonbolt reverts) John: Don’t you get it? He was trying to save us. Rex: By what? Blowing us to bits? John: Alpha chased him. It’s gone for now. Rex: (Groans) Thanks, I guess. John: Don’t mention it. (Rex then puts his hand to his ear, and acts as if listening. He then turns back.) Rex: We’ve got to go. HQ is being attacked. End Scene Back at the base, Alpha was draining the nanites from a giant EVO rat. Alpha: So many nanites, all that will power me up. (Alpha is then hit by an energy blast, which distorts him slightly. He turns, and sees Holiday with a blaster.) Hm, your nanites are inactive, and not worth consumption. Holiday: Too bad. (Holiday fires more energy blasts, which distorts Alpha more.) Alpha: Look’s like I’ll have to eliminate you anyway. (Alpha stretches his fist, which becomes solid, flying at her. Then, XLR8 dashes in and gets Holiday out of the way.) XLR8: Looks like your snack will have to wait. Rex: (Dropping down from above) You’ll just have to settle for a smack down. (Morphs his hands into robot fists, and punches Alpha, knocking him back.) Alpha: Ugh! What makes you so powerful? Ah, the Omega. (Rex forms his hands into axes, and charges Alpha. Alpha stretches his arm, stopping Rex.) Rex: Alien dude! I could use a hand here. XLR8: Hold your horses. XLR8 dashes forward, and Alpha stretches his other arm, grabbing XLR8. XLR8 then spins, creating a tornado and freeing himself. Alpha pulls Rex in, and a blue light occurs. Rex morphs his leg, stomping into Alpha. Alpha doesn’t let go, and Holiday fires her blaster, destroying Rex’s leg and separates him from Alpha. Alpha: Hm. I will need a new source of nanites. (Alpha turns into vapor, and flies out a hole in the wall. XLR8 reverts.) John: You blasted his leg off. Holiday: Rex can regenerate his limbs if they were one of his builds. Relax. You two should rest, while we try to find it. End Scene John and Rex take a ship to a deserted city called the Bug Jar, having tracked down Alpha. John: Why is it called the Bug Jar? Rex: Because this is where all the EVOs are stored. The bugs, to say. John: That thing was absorbing those things. Rex: Then we should be ready for a big fight. Alpha was absorbing the nanites of the EVOs, transforming. He turns into a big, black armored creature with a head made of a red nanite cloud, with a pointed black face. Alpha: My brothers! Your powers are mine now. Together, we will become all powerful. (Alpha is then hit by a bolt of lightning, causing him to stumble forward on his new legs. He turns around, looking at Rex and Shocksquatch.) Shocksquatch: It’s over, Alpha. Alpha: On the contrary, it’s only just begun. Rex turns his legs into a battering ram, and charges at Alpha. Shocksquatch jumps into the air, releasing lightning from his hands. Alpha takes the lightning, and knocks both of them away. Rex builds his turbine wings, hovering, while Shocksquatch hits the ground. Shocksquatch charges forward, and jumps, charging his fist with lightning. Alpha catches him, and touches the Omnitrix, absorbing it, and reverting Shocksquatch. John: (While falling) Oh, man! (Rex flies in and catches him, dropping him off a distance away.) Rex: Hurry up! We’ve got a fight to win. Rex builds a generator on his back, and his arm turns into a tentacle, swinging it at Alpha. Alpha catches it, and is electrocuted, though it withstands the attack. Rex then builds giant nun-chucks on his hands, and charges in. John is messing with the Omnitrix, trying to get it to work. John: Come on, come on! That thing touches you once, and you’re completely broken. (Hits Omnitrix, then transforms. He turns into a humanoid like alien that is black and yellow. He has crab hands, and spikes on his shoulders. His head was metal, and floating in between the spikes, unattached to his body.) Lodestar: A new guy? Now!? What does this guy do? (He waves his hand, and a metal piece of debris flies towards him. He moves his hand again, and the debris floats around where he moves it.) Magnetism. Rex had built his Smack Hands, and he and Alpha collide. Then, a blue light occurs, and the two are deadlocked. Rex: Ugh! What’s, happening? Alpha: Your Omega Nanite is now mine. (They separate, and Rex falls, only for Alpha to grab him. Alpha’s lower body morphs into crab legs, and Alpha roars at Rex.) Now, goodbye. (Alpha raises his other hand, which glows with energy.) Lodestar: Rex! Build something! (Rex holds his arm out to the side, and builds a giant sword. Lodestar raises his arms, firing magnetic waves at the sword. He then uses his powers, and pulls it in. Rex goes flying out of Alpha’s hand, and dodges the attack. Rex lands next to Lodestar.) Rex: (Panting) Nice save. But he got the Omega. Alpha-Omega: You are resilient. But now, it is over. (Swings fist, charging it with energy.) Lodestar: I’m not resilient. I’m resourceful. (Lodestar raises his arms, and creates a green electromagnetic forcefield, which Alpha’s fist bounces off of. Lodestar lowers it, then fires a magnetic burst that pushes Alpha away. Alpha gets up.) Alpha-Omega: No matter. You cannot defeat me. (Alpha then turns around, and walks off.) Rex: Quick! The roof! (Rex builds his turbine wings and flies up, while Lodestar aims his hands at the ground, releasing magnetic waves to allow him to fly. The two land on a roof, and Lodestar reverts.) John: Whoo! That new guy was cool. (He then sees Alpha-Omega destroying a building, more nanites being released and absorbed.) At this rate, Alpha will absorb everything here. We have to stop it before it escapes to the city. Rex: I don’t know man. I mean, what can we do against it now? John: What happened to the enthusiastic, butt-kicking robot I’ve been fighting with? Rex: You don’t get it. It took my Omega nanite, which allows me to create my strongest builds. Alpha is nearly invincible now, and I’m powerless. How am I supposed to fight it? John: (After pondering for a second.) You get an Upgrade. Rex: Didn’t you just hear me? John: Not what I meant. (Hits Omnitrix) Upgrade: Upgrade! (Upgrade then merges with Rex, creating an Upgrade suit on him.) Rex: Whoa! What is this? (Upgrade’s head then comes out of Rex’s arm, and he screams.) Don’t do that! What does this do? John: Build something. (Rex builds a robot fist, which then is upgraded into a mace with plasma spikes.) Rex: Cool! What’s the plan? Upgrade: You fight. I upgrade. We win. Rex: Sounds good. Rex builds his turbine wings, which are transformed into rocket jets. He takes off, screaming with joy. Alpha turns to see them, and Rex builds a sword, which turns into a trident like weapon. He slices Alpha, knocking it back. Alpha turns and swings its fist, and Rex raises his arms, creating a pure plasma shield, deflecting the attack. Rex then builds his robot hands, which turn into maces, and swings them at Alpha, hitting it multiple times. Alpha then releases a powerful fire blast filled with nanites, which hits Rex and knocks him out of the sky. Rex crash lands, and Upgrade comes off him, reverting. John: Ugh. I thought that would work better. Rex: I’ve got an idea. We have to hit it before it regains the nanites. Turn into that rolly polly guy. John: Cannonbolt? You mean? Rex: Yep. John: Sounds dangerous. On three? Rex: Okay, I officially like you now, alien dude. John: Same here, robot boy. 1! (Rex builds his cannon.) Rex: 2! (The cannon grabs John.) Rex & John: 3! (Rex fires Cannonbolt, who spins hard and hits Alpha in the chest, going through him. Alpha screams, and the nanites begin to escape.) Rex: Oh, no you don’t! (Rex runs over to Alpha, and puts his hands on it, causing it to begin to form into a ball, all the nanites being sucked in. Cannonbolt rolls back over.) Cannonbolt: Wait! What about your Omega? Caesar: I’ve got it! (Caesar runs in, with a new blaster. He aims it, and fires it, and sucks in the Omega nanite. Rex finishes condensing the nanites into the ball.) Good idea, little brother. Rex: Thanks. (Tries to lift it, but it doesn’t even budge.) Now what do we do with it? Caesar: Send it back to that Null Void. (Pulls out the blaster from before, and fires it, creating an orange wormhole.) This should take you back to your dimension, though I don’t know how long I can keep it open! Cannonbolt: No problem. I’ll take the ball with me. (Turns to Rex.) Till next time. Give me a push, will ya? (Cannonbolt walks over to the ball, and curls up around it.) Rex: I’ve got ya. (Builds his robot fists, and punches Cannonbolt, causing him to roll into the wormhole, before it closes.) Characters *John Smith *Rex Salazar *Caesar *Dr. Holiday Villains *Alpha **Alpha-Omega (Evolution) Aliens *Cannonbolt (first reappearance) (x2) *XLR8 (first re-appearance) *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Lodestar (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Upgrade Trivia *Upgrade merges with Rex, creating the Upgrade suit. *Alpha hacks the Omnitrix, unlocking Lodestar. *John returns to the Null Void. *Upgrade is the only alien to appear in both parts of Heroes United. **He's also the only alien that shouts his name. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Crossover